


Mute

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Ignis's day off is interrupted by a conference call, but he's not about to let that get in the way of his dick.





	Mute

The early morning sun filters through the blinds into the bedroom you share with your boyfriend. You turn over to try to get some more sleep, but something hard and insistent presses into your backside. 

“Now darling,” Ignis’s silky voice, husky with sleep and desire sounds in your ear. “You know if you meant to go back to sleep presenting me with your perfect posterior was the wrong way to go.” 

His strong arms are wrapping around you and you have to smile; as tired as you are, you’ve been looking forward to this day off with Ignis for weeks. Just as his lips are connecting with your neck, you can hear his phone ringing.

“Ignis,” you groan, and he reaches over to squeeze your breast through your tank top. 

“Work. Have to take this. Just a moment.” He picks up his phone, hand still diving into your shirt. “Ignis Scientia.”

He’s silent, but you can almost hear him frowning behind you. _Oh no._ “I see. Yes.” His hand on your breast squeezes harder as he listens. “Very well.”

He hangs up, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fuck me.”

Hearing Ignis curse outside of the bedroom is a rare occasion. You turn to face him, crawling forward into his arms. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Despite my best efforts to ensure that preparations for the reception would move forward as planned in my absence, the team is insisting I attend their conference call. They’re in chaos.”

“Oh.” You can’t keep the disappointment from your voice. You don’t want to guilt him, but you’ve been anticipating this morning together for so long. “What about breakfast?”

Ignis is rolling over onto his back, still looking at his phone. “It’ll be a bit delayed.”

And then one hand is sneaking into your hair, pulling you down towards the considerable bulge in his pajama bottoms. “I’m afraid you’ll simply have to find something to sate your hunger for the moment.”

You tug his pants down his hips until his cock springs free, fully erect. It twitches briefly, and you can feel yourself salivating already. As many times as you’ve been with Ignis, you still find yourself as nervous and excited as you were the first night.

You can hear Ignis dialing into the conference call as you take his length into your mouth, your moans muffled by his arousal. He watches you bob up and down over his lap, desire reflected in his green eyes.

“Scientia here.” His voice is even, betraying absolutely no hint of the debauchery occurring on his side of the line.

He listens quietly, the only sign of his arousal the occasional shift of his hips, flex of his abs, or a quiet sigh. One would hardly suspect a thing out of place.

“Let’s begin with the security report.” He yanks you back suddenly, pushing you against the pillows. He sets the phone down next to your head, pulling your panties to the side and rubbing his cock against your clit. He seems to relish in the nervous expression on your face as you watch him put his finger to your lips. 

An eternity seems to pass as he allows his non-verbal warning to sink in, and then he’s slowly sheathing himself within you, the hint of a dark smile on his lips as he watches you struggle to stay silent. 

“Cor has Glaives posted in strategic locations; Captain Drautos has a detailed report he’s assured us he’ll have on your desk by tomorrow morning.” An unidentified man speaks, presumably a colleague of your boyfriend’s.

“Excellent.” Ignis bottoms out within you, his hips flush against yours. “Where are we with the guest list?” 

You let out a quiet exhale as he begins to move within you, and he shoots you another warning glance. The steel in his gaze sends a tingle of pleasure through you; Ignis is so tender and sweet with you outside of the bedroom, but when he gets like this he can melt even the strongest will with a single glance. He commands your obedience without ever speaking a word.

“95% of our guests have RSVP’d, but we have a few holdouts that require more direct communication from the crown. Noctis would be ideal, but we had hoped you might be able to step in for him otherwise.”

“I’m more than happy to speak to our prince on the matter; consider it resolved either way.” His breath hitches just a bit as you squeeze him within you. The look on his face tells you you’ll pay dearly for that little stunt.

“Thank you, Ignis. Catering is next, we-”

“There’s no need to address catering with everyone else on the line here; set up a call with me tomorrow.” Ignis’s hand sneaks up to your mouth, covering it as he begins to increase his pace. “Next. Let us not waste any time.”

His normally well-maintained air of politeness is cracking. You want to smile and tease him, but it’s taking everything in you to simply keep quiet. A muffled squeak of a moan slips out of you, but the man on the other end of the call doesn’t seem to notice.

“Understood. The chair covers the designer ordered won’t be arriving in time, so we’ll need you to choose new ones. Alfredo is in tears over this.”

“I’ll smooth things over with him. Next.”

Ignis’s hips are slamming into yours now, so hard that the bed is squeaking and the headboard knocking against the wall. The man leading the conference call seems to hesitate.

“What’s that sound?”

“Likely poor reception because I’m not on a landline.” Ignis doesn’t bat an eyelash, though a single bead of sweat rolls down his temple. “Continue.”

“Ah… alright then.” The man seems hesitant, but he rolls on ahead. “Lastly, we have the flower arrangements ready to go, but I’ve been told one of our ambassadors is deathly allergic to sylleblossoms.”

“So lend him a ribbon from the treasury.” 

Ignis leans in to whisper into your ear, away from the phone’s speaker. “In a moment I’m going to hit the mute button, and when I do you’re going to come for me. Do you understand?”

You nod furiously, desperate to release the pressure building in your core. You squeeze yourself around him at the peak of every thrust, your breath coming in pants beneath Ignis’s hand.

“Will do. I do believe that’s all for my report. Does anyone else have anything to add?”

Ignis reaches over to hit the mute button then, and your orgasm explodes through you just as soon as his hand leaves your mouth. You cry his name over and over as he rides you through your peak, chasing those pleasurable highs with you until he comes himself, burying himself deep within you and painting your inner walls white.

You can feel his heart thundering in his chest, the surest sign of his release. He bends down to kiss your lips, the chatter on the conference call fading to a background buzz as you lose yourself in your lover’s embrace. When he kisses you like that you’re almost ready to go again right then, but before you know it he’s withdrawing himself and rolling away from you with the phone in his hand.

  
“Itemize the rest of your concerns for me and I’ll address them one by one. I will not be available by phone until tomorrow. Do take care.”

He hangs up before the man can say anything further, tossing his phone onto the nightstand. “My apologies, darling. I don’t plan to let work take up anymore of our time today.”

You stare up at the ceiling in a daze, still catching your breath. “If you’re gonna fuck me like that they can call you again after breakfast… and lunch… and dinner.”

Ignis smirks, turning to look over his shoulder at you from the doorway. He grabs an apron from a hook just outside the door; you watch the muscles rippling in his back as he ties it around his waist. The man is truly a visual feast.

“No need to bother the Citadel if you’re interested in that. I’d be happy to call Gladio or Prompto if you’d like to continue seeing just how quiet you can be for me.”

“We can do better than that, can’t we? I want you to call Clarus and Cor.”

“I’m not certain you’re disciplined enough to get past those two.”

“Fucking try me.”

“…I intend to.”

 


End file.
